Sentimientos
by repollo
Summary: adsdsa ni idea el titulo xD   mi primer fan fincs de hermione x ron . . . nose qe decir xD pasen i lean 8'


Bueno esta es la primera vez que trato de escribir una historia en esta página =), espero me resulte bien ^^U. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la autora J. K. Rowling 3

**Capitulo 1.**

**Estaba Hermione en la biblioteca como de costumbre, tratando de concentrarse en un libro sobre pociones complicadas, cosa que no le resultaba, ya que no podía hacer que su mente dejara de repetir una escena que desgraciadamente vio unos días atrás. Paso ese día que todos celebraban a Ron por su buen trabajo en el ****Quidditch, en donde Lavender aprovecho de lanzarse hacia Ron y besarlo, cosa que a este no le molesto en lo más mínimo.**

**Desde ese día que Hermione se enfado y dejo de hablarle a Ron (este sin saber porque), y por ende estaba más tiempo de lo habitual sola en la biblioteca.**

_-ese imbécil de Ron!, ni siquiera se ha acercado a arreglar las cosas conmigo__**!- **_**pensaba Hermione –**_ estúpido idiota! Como no se da cuenta de que a mi. . .bueno, tranquilízate Hermione, piensa las cosas más racionalmente como sueles hacerlo – _**Debatía internamente la castaña**- _él no sabe porque me enoje, además, es muy idiota para darse cuenta de que, bueno quizás sienta algo por él. Además soy su amiga, debería estar feliz de que el este. . . con esa chica. . . __**– **_**Hermione no pronunciaba el nombre de la chica, no le gustaba porque sentía un dolor en el pecho.**

**Hermione tomo el libro que intentaba leer, y lo dejo donde correspondía.**

-_Es verdad, como soy su amiga debería apoyarlo, no enojarme con él y actuar. . . tan irracionalmente. . . -_

**Hermione se dirigió en busca de Ron, para hacer las paces. Doblando por los innumerables pasillos de Hogwarts, logro ver a Ron en una esquina. Se dirigió hacia él a paso apresurado y cuando estuvo cerca vio que estaba con Lavender**.

**Ron miro algo impresionado a Hermione, era primera vez en un tiempo que ella le dirigía la mirada.**

**-Ron, eh. . . hola, puedo hablar contigo un momento –dijo la castaña con un dolor en el pecho por la presencia que acompañaba a Ron.**

**-eh. . . bueno, dime –dijo con cierto miedo.**

**-bueno – Hermione comprendió que Lavender no se movería de ahí, así que prosiguió – Quería pedirte disculpas por mi mal comportamiento últimamente, he sido una tonta, me perdonas?-**

**Ron quedo un poco sorprendido, era primera vez que Hermione le pedía disculpas tan sinceramente.**

**-c-claro, no hay problema- dijo Ron – pero porque te habías enojado conmigo de todos modos?**

**-es que. . . eh. . . –Hermione no podía contestar, pero dirigió una mirada hacia Lavender y esta se la devolvió con malicia-**

**-bueno mi ro-ro no es una buena noticia?, ahora si nos disculpas Hermione –Lavender se abalanzo sobre Ron y lo beso- estábamos algo ocupados antes de que tu llegaras – dijo con malicia.**

**-eh, si. . . l-lo siento yo, ya me voy. . .ehh – Hermione intento aguantar las lagrimas que querían salir, pero no lo logro del todo, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.**

**-Hermione?, que ocurre, porque. . .? – **

**Antes de que Ron continuara con sus preguntas Hermione se echo a correr hacia la sala de Griffindor.**

**- déjala ro-ro, vamos, te mostrare un lugar donde podemos estar solos y tranquilos –dijo Lavender mientras tiroteaba a Ron para que este lo siguiera.**

**Ron se quedo contemplando a su amiga mientras esta desaparecía en el pasillo** – _Hermione. . .__**- **_**pensó con tristeza **– _que le ocurrirá. . .? será cierto que esta celosa de Lavender como me dijo Ginny?. . .- _

**Mientras tanto Hermione dejo de contener las lágrimas mientras corría –** _porque tenía que estar ella con Ron? . . . ver esa escena de nuevo fue tan doloroso. . .-_

**A causa de las lagrimas, Hermione no pudo ver que un chico se cruzo ante ella, ocasionando que chocaran.**

**-Ah, lo siento, discúlpame no veía por donde corría –dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas.**

**-No te preocupes, eh, dime te ocurre algo? – pregunto el chico con cierto interés.**

**-N-nada, lo siento me voy- Hermione volvió a correr hacia las habitaciones.**

**El chico se quedo mirando a Hermione mientras esta corría, era un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, vestía el atuendo de Griffindor. Se quedo meditando unos segundos, y luego se decidió por correr tras de Hermione.**

**Esta ya había llegado al retrato de la dama gorda, y esta le pregunto la contraseña – Mocos de sapo – dijo entre llanto.**

**Una vez en la habitación tomo un libro bastante grande y se sentó cerca de un librero pequeño que había ahí, sabía que nadie se le acercaría si estaba ahí, salvo claro Harry y Ron. Una vez sentada con el libro abierto Hermione se largo a llorar silenciosamente derramando grandes gotones de agua sobre el libro.**

-_No me gusta esto, no me gusta este sentimiento que tengo hacia Ron. . . es muy doloroso. . __**. –**_**pensaba la chica – Abra alguna pócima que me ayude a olvidar? –dijo en voz baja para sí misma**.

**-claro que no, si te refieres al olvidar del corazón no existe, aunque hay otros remedios – dijo una voz tras de Hermione.**

**-q-quien? – dijo mientras se volteaba y observaba al chico con el que anteriormente había chocado.**

**-Hola, me llamo Justin, soy del 4to año- dijo con una sonrisa amplia extendiéndole la mano a Hermione.**

**-H-Hermione – dijo dándole una mano mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. – necesitas algo?-**

**-No en realidad, me puedo sentar con usted señorita?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.**

**Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver esa sonrisa – eh, claro.- dijo desviando la mirada.**

**-Bueno, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, o al menos eso piensas tú me imagino, pero me gustaría saber por qué tan linda señorita estaba llorando? –dijo Justin logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione**

**-bueno por nada en especial –mintió- solo quería llorar, así somos las mujeres- dijo evitando la mirada de Justin que no se desviaba ni un segundo.**

**-Mmmmh, no sé porque pero me parece que una señorita como tú no llora por "nada en especial" –dijo**

**-"una señorita como yo"? –dijo con duda**

**-si, te molestaría si charlamos un rato? –dijo sonriente**

**-bueno-**

**Mientras Hermione y Justin charlaban en la sala de Griffindor, en otro lado del castillo de Hogwarts, se encontraban Harry y Ron.**

**-que crees que le pasara a Hermione? –pregunto Ron a su amigo luego de contarle lo sucedido.**

**-no lo sé –mintió- pero deberías evitar que Hermione te vea con Lavender, creo que eso la molesta bastante-**

**-Mmmmh si eso creo, aunque no sé porque, si yo a ella no le gusto ni nada de eso – dijo ron algo triste.**

**-eso no lo sabes – se aventuro a decir Harry- no puedes saber que pasa en la mente de una chica –**

**-Mmmmh…- dijo ron – **_acaso le gustare?, no no lo creo. . .ella es muy bonita y brillante para que le guste yo. . . ella es. . . espectacular __**–**_**admitió Ron en sus pensamientos- **

**Ron y Harry de dirigían a sus habitaciones, al atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda vieron a Hermione conversando con un chico.**

**-quien es ese tipo? –susurro Ron a Harry con cierta molestia**

**-No tengo ni idea, pero Hermione se ve contenta conversando con el –le susurro como respuesta a Ron**

**-si. . . demasiado –dijo de mala gana – iré a saludarla.**

**Ron se dirigió donde se encontraba Hermione y Justin algo molesto por la escena.**

**-Hermione –dijo molesto- podemos hablar? –sin apartar la vista de Justin**

**-dime –dijo recordando la escena de él y Lavender –que necesitas?**

**-no podemos hablar a solas? Sin –miro a Justin- él.**

**-no te preocupes muchachito – dijo mientras se paraba – ya termine de hablar con ella, adiós Hermione- dijo mientras le sonreía.**

**-adiós Justin- se despidió con la mano**

**Una vez que Justin no se fue, Ron se puso a discutirle a Hermione**

**-quien demonios era ese? –Dijo muy molesto – que demonios quería contigo eh?**

**-se llama Justin, Ron, y porque quieres saber que quería conmigo –dijo con indiferencia- de todos modos, de que querías hablar conmigo?**

**-ehh. . . bueno yo, ehh. . . esta tarde, que te ocurrió? –Dijo cuando recordó que se puso a llorar- me dejaste preocupado – dijo con un tono más cariñoso.**

**-nada, me entro algo en el ojo- mintió evitando la mirada de ron –** _y ese tono tan cariñoso? Que le pasa?- _**Pensó mientras se sonrojaba**

**Bueno esto sería todo, no sé cómo me habrá quedado la redacción, ojala se entienda y les allá gustado =)**


End file.
